Sweet Love
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Aquela noite seria a primeira da minha vida com Maddie. - Nyo! Franadá, UA.


**Hetalia não me pertence. Presente de aniversário de casamento dos nossos ons para a minha namorada, Isabella. Meu primeiro orange, espero que valha a pena. Also, tem insinuação de Franadá normal também. FRANADÁ EVERYWHERE. Meio PWP, mas ok. Ah, e é UA. Narrado na primeira pessoa, ponto de vista da Françoise/NyoFrance. Ah é, e a Maddie/Madeleine é a NyoCanada.**

**Boa leitura!~**

* * *

Aquela noite seria a primeira da minha vida com Maddie.

Eu estava sentada na beirada da cama, terminando de colocar meu pijama — eu escolhi uma camisola preta de renda, uma daquelas que abre na frente, e uma calcinha preta, também de renda. Roupa escolhida especialmente pelo meu irmão Francis.

Estava um pouco ansiosa. Aquele foi um plano de Francis, e tenho certeza que vai dar errado. Claro, coloque Françoise e Madeleine no mesmo quarto, isso vai dar em sexo. Porque, é claro, Fran é tão pervertida quanto seu irmão, então é óbvio que ela vai provocar Maddie até a canadense ceder.

É claro que eu vou matar Francis quando chegar em casa.

Tudo aqui foi armado. Eu comentei com ele que talvez — repito, TALVEZ — eu quisesse ir para um ponto mais sério com minha namorada. Mas eu devia ter suspeitado que _mon frère_ faria algo assim comigo. Sendo assim, ele planejou uma viagem da nossa turma para uma estação de esqui. E mexeu os pauzinhos para que eu ficasse no mesmo quarto de Maddie. E tirou meus pijamas decentes enquanto eu dormia, colocando esses outros aqui.

Aposto que ele estava com intenções parecidas para cima do irmão da Maddie, o Matthew, e usou essa viagem como uma chance de extravasar seus desejos pecaminosos. E, é claro, me usar como desculpa. Francis não vai sobreviver quando voltarmos.

De qualquer forma, eu não tenho outra opção. Agora estou com uma roupa sensual, esperando a Maddie sair do banheiro para tentar arranjar uma explicação. Provavelmente dormirei no sofá.

— P-Pronto, terminei de me arrumar, eh. — Ela falou, abrindo a porta.

Meu queixo caiu.

Maddie estava usando um lingerie branco, também de renda. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, e ela mantinha as mãos nas costas.

— F-Ficou bom, Mad. — Respondi, sorrindo e sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

Droga, acho que Francis também mexeu nas malas dela.

Por um momento, os olhos dela abriram mais, suas bochechas adquiriam mais cor. Eu não entendi de imediato, mas então lembrei – eu estava vestida, de certa forma, do mesmo jeito.

— Essa roupa t-também ficou boa em você, Fran. — Ela também sorriu, tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento.

Agora sou eu quem está sem graça. Para disfarçar, me deitei na cama, ligando a TV e batendo do meu lado. Ela entendeu o recado e se deitou lá, mantendo uma pequena distância de mim. Eu não ia julgá-la por isso – eu não sou tímida e já estou sem graça, imagino como _mon petit_ estava.

— E-Eu coloquei essa roupa porque estou sentindo um pouco de calor com o aquecedor ligado, espero que n-não se importe... — Maddie falou, colocando as mãos em cima da barriga e olhando para o lado oposto. Mesmo com o rosto virado, eu ainda podia ver a cor de suas bochechas e... Droga, estou sendo tentada.

— N-Não se preocupe com isso, eu também estou com calor. — Sorri, me aproximando um pouco dela. Ela voltou a olhar para mim e correspondeu o sorriso, olhando para a TV.

Durante algum tempo, não falamos nada. Fingíamos que a televisão estava nos distraindo, mas a mentira era mais que óbvia. Pude perceber que minha canadense olhava para mim de canto de olho, um pouco inquieta. E eu, é claro, estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Foi quando decidi tomar uma decisão.

Deitei-me de lado, apoiando minha cabeça no braço e olhando para ela. Minha mão livre tocou sua barriga, e ela deu um leve sobressalto. Olhou para mim, certamente assustada, e eu ri.

— Você fica fofa quando está tímida. — Falei, mantendo o sorriso. Ela corou mais, ficando calada durante algum tempo. Então ela colocou uma mão sobre a minha, tentando sorrir.

— V-Você fica bonita de qualquer jeito, eh. — Ela voltou a abaixar o rosto.

Ah, ela tinha percebido porque eu estava com aquela roupa. Maddie não era de esconder o rosto quando estava tímida, apenas quando realmente estava constrangida com algo.

— Olha, se você quiser, não precisamos fazer nada, vamos apenas nos abraçar e dormir o resto do feriado. — Falei com a minha voz um tom mais baixo, sem a intenção alguma de pressiona-la.

— Vo-Você não quer fazer nada comigo, Fran? — Maddie voltou a olhar para mim, seus olhos um pouco úmidos. Eu me assustei.

— Não quis dizer isso... Só não quero que se sinta pressionada. Se você não está pronta, podemos esperar mais. — Eu lhe disse, me aproximando mais um pouco.

— N-Não é isso... — Ela se aproximou também, virando de lado e depositando um beijo em meus lábios — E-Eu quero, Françoise. — Voltou a abaixar o rosto.

Adeus, autocontrole. Eu a abracei com meu braço livre, deitando-a na cama de novo e ficando do seu lado. Ela não esperava essa reação, então se assustou.

— Eu vou te dar tudo o que quiser. — Sussurrei, olhando em seus olhos. Em seguida, selei nossos lábios.

Eu não queria assustar Maddie, então voltei a por a mão em sua barriga, acariciando-a. Percebi que ela tinha arrepiado, então era um bom ponto para seguir. Passei a ponta de meus dedos em sua cintura e em volta do umbigo enquanto intensificava o beijo. Ela seguiu meu ritmo, colocando uma mão em minhas costas.

Quando me separei dela para pegar um pouco de ar, percebi a intensidade da cor de seu rosto. Maddie respirava pesado, e sua boca estava entreaberta para pegar algum ar. Sua mão que estava em minhas costas foi até seu rosto e tirou os óculos, colocando-o no criado-mudo e, em seguida, colocando-a apoiada em meu ombro.

Voltei a beijá-la, mantendo o ritmo de antes. Ela começou a fazer o mesmo que eu fiz em sua barriga, mas na minha nuca. Droga, meu ponto fraco. Senti meu corpo arrepiar, então mordi levemente seu lábio inferior. Ao mesmo tempo, minha mão subiu pela barriga dela, chegando em seu seio direito. Apertei um pouco, ouvindo um gemido baixo dela.

Aquele era o sinal verde que eu precisava para continuar.

Minha boca foi para seu ouvido, onde eu mordi levemente o lóbulo e decidi provoca-la. Eu sentiria muita vergonha disso mais tarde, mas não ligaria agora.

— Quero que me fale onde gosta de ser tocada.

— E-Eh? — Ela fechou os olhos, criando coragem para me responder — C-Continue, Fran...

Minha boca desceu para seu pescoço, dando uma mordida leve. Ao mesmo tempo, apertei novamente seu peito, o que a fez soltar outro gemido baixo. Comecei a distribuir beijos e mordidas no pescoço de Maddie, me colocando por cima dela. Mas ao chegar em seus ombros, hesitei um pouco.

— Posso, Maddie? — Segurei as alças de seu sutiã, olhando para ela.

— O-Oui, não pare... — Sorri, então, voltando para seu ombro.

Depositei uma mordida no ombro direito enquanto descia as mãos e parava no fecho do sutiã. Abri-o e terminei de expor sua pele. Seus seios eram pequenos e um pouco rosados, o que dava um tom angelical à Maddie. Parei por um momento para olhá-los, mas ela estranhou.

— Não gostou, Fran? — Ela perguntou, se levantando um pouco e olhando para mim.

— São tão lindos quanto você, mon petit. — Sorri e dei-lhe um beijo rápido.

Em seguida, se sentei sobre suas coxas. Fui até a parte da frente e desfiz o laço que prendia os lados de minha camisola. Ela se abriu, e eu a tirei. Ela corou mais, sorrindo timidamente para mim.

— Os seus também são lindos, eh. — Eu me inclinei sobre ela, recebendo um beijo.

Em seguida, se abaixei um pouco, ficando na altura dos seios dela. Comecei a distribuir beijos em seu colo, acariciando um deles com a mão. O outro, em seguida, se tornou o meu alvo. Assim que dei o primeiro beijo, senti seu mamilo ficando duro em minha boca. Ela soltou um gemido baixo, mas um pouco mais alto que os anteriores. Comecei a suga-lo, segurando-o entre meus dentes por um momento. Sua mão segurou os cabelos da minha nuca, puxando um pouco.

Para começar a estimulá-la, minha coxa ficou entre suas pernas, pressionando sua intimidade. Ela tremeu um pouco, colocando as mãos na cama e começando a segurar o lençol da mesma. Comecei a mover meu corpo contra o seu, ouvindo seus gemidos ficarem um pouco mais altos. Sua coxa começou a me pressionar também, então soltei alguns gemidos com ela, chamando seu nome.

— F-Fran, me toque, merci, eh... — Não a esperei pedir uma segunda vez.

Minha mão direita desceu pelo seu corpo, chegando até sua calcinha. Desci-a um pouco, tocando seu sexo. Maddie suspirou, se encolhendo ao meu toque. Comecei a estimular seu clitóris com o indicador, fazendo movimentos circulares. Sua voz aumentava o tom aos poucos, ela ainda tentava manter o controle sobre suas reações.

Após alguns instantes, parei de tocá-la. Ela me olhou, curiosa, enquanto me inclinava e colocava seus joelhos apoiados em meus ombros. Então minha língua tocou sua intimidade, começando a trabalhar. Ao tocar o clitóris, as suas reações ficaram mais intensas, seus gemidos ficaram mais altos. Madeleine tremia e arqueava as costas, agarrando o lençol da cama com mais força. Ah, ela estava gostando.

Quando percebi que ela estava preparada, coloquei suas pernas de novo na cama, sorrindo.

— Se incomodar muito, me avise e eu paro, ok? — Falei, um pouco preocupada.

— O-Ok... Eu confio em você. — Dei-lhe um beijo e abri mais suas pernas.

Toquei sua entrada, sentindo o quanto ela estava molhada. Coloquei meu dedo médio, ouvindo-a soltar um gemido baixo. Ao mesmo tempo, o meu polegar pressionava seu clitóris, fazendo os mesmos movimentos de antes. Quando senti que podia continuar, dei inicio aos movimentos, entrando e saindo.

Demorou um pouco, mas logo os gemidos vieram.

Eles, no início, eram baixos, contidos, tão tímidos quanto Maddie. Mas de acordo com a velocidade, os gemidos também aumentavam. Após algum tempo, adicionei outro dedo, que fez uma grande diferença – voltou a arquear suas costas e puxava os lençóis com mais força, sempre gemendo e chamando meu nome.

Minutos depois, Maddie tremeu, e seus gemidos ficaram consideravelmente mais altos. Eu percebi que havia encontrado seu ponto, então continuei estimulando-o. Não demorou muito para que ela atingisse seu orgasmo, gemendo meu nome e arqueando as costas pela última vez.

Tirei meus dedos e olhei para ela, sorrindo. Maddie respirava com dificuldade e sonoramente, o que me fez morder o lábio inferior. Mesmo naquela situação, minha namorada continuava sendo a garota mais doce e inocente que eu conhecia.

Ao me sentar, percebi o quanto estava excitada. Olhei novamente para Maddie – ela estava cansada demais, eu teria que me aliviar sozinha, como sempre. Não faria ela se esforçar demais.

Quando ia me levantar da cama, Maddie segurou meu pulso.

— Ainda não terminamos... É a minha vez, eh. — Ela sorriu.

— Maddie, você não precisa fazer isso — Eu disse, olhando para ela.

— M-Mas eu quero, Françoise.

Deitei-me do seu lado então, a deixando agir. Seus beijos, diferente dos meus, eram delicados, cuidadosos, como se ela não tivesse pressa. Ela descia sua boca pelo meu pescoço e colo, aproveitando-se mais dos meus ombros, que eram outros pontos fracos. Eu não contive meus gemidos, o que estimulou ela a continuar.

Sua mão tocou meu sexo por cima da calcinha, meu baixo-ventre começou a formigar. Ela hesitou, indecisa se continuava o caminho ou se voltava a me provocar.

— Por favor, continue, Maddie. — Eu pedi, acariciando seu rosto.

— O-Oui...

Sua mão voltou a descer, então, entrando em minha calcinha e tocando-me. Mordi meu lábio inferior, a expectativa estava me deixando ansiosa. Seu dedo médio, então, tocou meu clitóris, começando os movimentos devagar. Manteve-se assim durante algum tempo, me provocando. Mordi meu lábio novamente, mexendo o quadril.

— M-Mais, merci~ — Pedi, segurando seu braço.

Ela obedeceu meu pedido, aumentando gradativamente a velocidade de seu dedo. Meus gemidos aumentaram o volume e eu continuei a mexer o quadril, ansiando por mais contato. Após alguns momentos, o indicador de juntou ao médio, colocando meu clitóris no meio e movimentando os dedos – enquanto um subia, o outro descia. Enquanto isso, sua boca foi para meus seios, me provocando mais.

Aquela sensação era incrível. Não porque era sexo, não porque eu estava sentindo prazer, mas porque era a minha garota que estava fazendo isso, era a minha Madeleine. Eram suas mãos pequenas e adoráveis que me tocavam, era sua boca quente, seus lábios macios que me beijavam. Aquilo era especial porque era com ela.

Após alguns minutos, eu senti um arrepio subindo pelo meu corpo. Meus gemidos ficaram ainda mais altos, e era como se pequenas explosões estivessem acontecendo em pontos especiais da minha anatomia. E então, foi gemendo o nome de minha Maddie que eu tive um orgasmo.

Agora vinha o cansaço. Meu corpo todo doía, especialmente a parte que ela estava tocando há alguns instantes. Pela primeira vez, eu olhei para ela e sorri, ainda ofegante.

— Je t'aime, mademoiselle Madeleine. — Ela também sorriu, me dando um beijo rápido.

— Je t'aime aussi, mademoiselle Françoise. — Se deitou do meu lado, me abraçando.

Quando eu chegasse em casa, agradeceria Francis por ter me ajudado na melhor noite da minha vida.

* * *

**Agora vou esconder minha cara, mas antes... Reviews, sim?**


End file.
